grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Leader
The Leader is one of the villagers from the Mirror Dimension and appeared in . Appearances The Leader and the rest of the villagers' attention was drawn to Nick and Eve as they ran towards the villagers' camp, with three Blutbaden in fierce pursuit. The guards put up fences to close off the camp from entry, and Nick was forced to shoot two of the Blutbaden when he and Eve got to the camp, with the third fleeing. The Leader watched on in amazement from behind the village gates, not familiar with what a gun was. He then went outside to go cautiously check to see if the Blutbaden lying on the ground were indeed dead. Once this was confirmed, he called out to the villagers to let them know that their enemies were dead and that Nick had saved them. Several villagers then ran out to drag in the dead Blutbaden, and the Leader invited Nick and Eve inside. With the Leader not knowing much English and both Nick and Eve not knowing much German, there was limited communication that could be made between them. The Leader asked Nick what he had used to kill the Blutbaden "without touching" them, and Nick showed the villagers his gun. Nick and Eve listed some of the different Wesen they used the gun to kill, and the Leader acknowledged that he understood the Wesen that they named, including the Blutbad. Nick then managed to communicate to the Leader and the other villagers that he and Eve were looking for a "beast," and Nick drew a drawing of the Zerstörer on a piece of stone, before showing it to the camp. The Leader and the other villagers recognized the skull-like figure immediately; Eve asked in German where the Zerstörer was, and the Leader pointed in the direction he was located and said one word: "Schwarzwald." The Leader and the other villagers believed Nick would be able to kill the Zerstörer with this unknown "magic" that was Nick's gun, and they all cheered, "Kill the Zerstörer!" as the Leader left with Nick and Eve to show them where the Zerstörer could be found. As they got closer to their desired location, the Leader stopped in the woods and arranged a few rocks on the ground in a circle with one placed in the middle to show them the place they were to go. Nick and Eve recognized it as the place they had first arrived when they entered they walked through the portal in Monroe and Rosalee's full length mirror. They also soon understood that the Leader was not coming with them, as he told them in German that no "walking meat" ever left this place alive. The Leader motioned for them to go without him and then noticed that Eve's hands were woging to her Hexenbiest form. The Leader, clearly afraid of Hexenbiests, suddenly became fearful of Eve and ran off, despite Eve trying to tell him that she wouldn't hurt him.